The Snake and the Bird
by Selene69
Summary: Sometimes you have to hurt those you love. They learned that early in life. [OrochimaruTsunade]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

This is Orochimaru/Tsunade. This is for all the girls who have broken hearts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew the sakura petals around the clearing. A young woman stood in the middle of it all. Her bloody katana rested in her hand. His dark eyes watched her from the edge of the clearing. Her own eyes cast to the ground, staring sadly at the body before her. He smiled, "I told you. Being Akatsuki isn't for you. You can't kill." her eyes grew stony.

"What would you know Orochimaru?" the blond glared at him. He smirked and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Tsunade. You're a healer, not a killer. You wouldn't be welcome." the queen of elixirs started to cry. She feel into her teammates arms. The snake let his arms rest on her hips. She buried her face into his shoulder.

"I hate you. I hate you Orochimaru!" she slammed her fist on his other shoulder, "I hate you." he smirked and pulled her tighter before pushing her back.

"Jiraiya's going to be here soon. You'd better think up an excuse. I have to go." Tsunade dropped to her knees and pulled out a kunai. She quickly slashed it over her body. Blood and cloths strips falling from her body. Orochimaru smirked and vanished from human sight. Tsunade sobbed, her tears falling to the ground.

She heard Jiraiya's body crashing through the undergrowth and trees. She didn't feel Sarutobi pick her up, but she did hear his words. The soft lullaby of his voice sang her to sleep. She whimpered. '_Sensei. Jiraiya. Why do you still trust me? I just tried to join him! You should hate me…_' Sarutobi looked down at his sleeping ward. Her parents had died in the shinobi war between Suna and Konoha. Jiraiya watched with worry as Tsunade slipped between sleep and life.

Jiraiya looked at his teammate again, "Sensei. What happened?" Sarutobi gave his student a sidelong glance. Jiraiya looked at the ground. He knew it was a run in with Orochimaru. He knew why he'd asked. He'd wanted Sarutobi to tell him it was just a fight with a stranger, not with a lost teammate. He knew his Sensei wouldn't lie to him. He knew it was Orochimaru, and he knew she'd lost.

------- 1 week later -------

Tsunade let her eyes open. She didn't want to fight anymore, she wasn't strong enough for that. Her soul was tired of fighting for what she couldn't have. _She _was sick of fight for what she'd never obtain. For her, life was a hellhole and she was waiting for the end, the twilight. Her dawn was gone and the day had lost it's beauty. Twilight was the only fitting way to see the now she was living in.

Jiraiya was a sleep by her side. His breath even and his face looked peaceful. She reached out and brushed a hair from his face. He fluttered awake, "Tsunade-hime?" she smiled and sat up. She was broken, and he could see it, "Tsunade… what happened?"

"I fought and lost." she sobbed, "He's not coming back. He told me he loved me and left!" she buried her face into her knees. Sarutobi walked in to hear this. He understood the story and was very shocked that she'd fallen victim to the heart break no girl should have to live through. No girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

This is the second chapter. It's really crappy compaired to the last one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade learned to heal the mind the soul. She fought off her memories of Orochimaru, but even the strongest fell pray at times. The night of her twentieth birthday was no different. She lay curled in her bed, crying at the memory of his last night in Konoha.

------- _Dream_ -------

"_Orochimaru! It's cold out! What are you doing!" Tsunade giggled as the rain slid down her body. The dark haired boy stayed silent. She stopped and stood next to him, "Oro?" he looked up sadly at her._

"_Why couldn't you love Jiraiya? Why me?" she was shocked. He'd just admitted to knowing her deepest secret. She blushed._

"_H-how did you-"_

"_Because… I love you." Tsunade squealed and jumped into his arms. Their lips caught in a passionate kiss. Orochimaru held on to her, not wanting her to go. She pulled back and smiled._

"_I love you, Oro. I love you so much." he smiled and slowly set her down. They removed their cloths quickly. Both were inexperienced, "I love you." he kissed her deeply and pushed in quickly. He started a soft rhythm, trying not to let his emotions take him over. Tsunade moaned and held him tight. After a few thrust he came. Tsunade looked at the man laying next to her, "Why did we do that?" he smiled and kissed her forehead._

"_I don't know. If it made you happy… I'm glad." she cuddled close to him. Soon they dressed and left for their homes. The next day… he was gone. _

------- _Dream_ -------

She woke with jolt and glared at the other side of the room. There stood the man she gave her virginity to. Orochimaru didn't have the make-up on, just him, as he was. She sighed and got up, "You aren't going to let me forget are you." he smiled.

"If I can't forget, then neither can you." she smiled and kissed his jaw.

"Then maybe we should forget."

"We should."

"But we can't."

"No. We can't." they smiled, "And so the snake and bird fall in love."

"What a dumb bird."

"Maybe. It could be the bird is hopeful." Tsunade smiled.

"Very hopeful."

"I have to leave."

"I wish you didn't."

"We're on different paths. I can't come back."

"I know." no tears fell. Only a soft kiss sealed the deal they'd just made. They may have been lovers once, but now. They were free. The bird had lost hope and the snake had shed it's skin and left. The love that had existed was there, but it was now being shown through hate. They would die by each others hands and no others.

------- Forty years later -------

"I told you. I wish you hadn't left."

"I'm sorry I did." Orochimaru's head lay in her lap. Blood ran from his lip and a hole in his stomach made his moments few, "Are you going to die with me?" Tsunade smiled sadly.

"I would dream of dieing any other way." he reached for his katana. She grabbed it and slammed it into her abdomen. Blood coughed from her mouth onto his chest.

"I'm sorry I left."

"Don't be. I should be."

"What?"

"I lost the kid. It was a boy, he died in still birth. I never had the guts to tell you." she finally let the tears fall. The tears from years and years of pain.

"I'm glad. If he'd lived… life would be hell."

"I love you."

"No. You don't. I may love you, but you can't tell me that."

"I just did."

"I know." he closed his eyes. She blinked. He was gone. Her own life was gone to. Black filled in the edge and her soul waltzed with his in a dance of love. Their bodies were found only seconds later. Naruto and Sasuke both in shock. For them. The battle was over. A new chapter was on the way and Naruto and Sasuke were in the lead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked the story. I needed to get this emotion off my chest.


End file.
